A Promising Occupation
by Kami Count D
Summary: Sam starts a new life on Bagend. Slash. Sam/Frodo
1. Everythings All Right When You Are Here

-o.o- Hey, I'm KamiCountD and this is my fist LOTR fic. It's set before the ring was given, and it's more like the ring never, and never will exist. It's one of those fluffy lil Sam/Frodo romances that take place in the shire. 'Cliche' but hey' is my motto!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.J.R Tolkien and anyone he sold it to. The chapter title is is taken out of a song by Train called "When I look to the sky". Plot is mine tho!  
  
Title: A Promising Occupation  
  
Chapter: And Everything's All Right When You Are Here  
  
Summary: Frodo and Sam start a new life, oss and servant. Where will it lead?  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, extreme fluff, OOCiness , fluff?  
  
Note: Thoughts are shown in *.   
  
This story will be rated as pg 13 because of romantic situations. I don't belive just because it's slash/yaoi/shonen-ai it should be rated 'R', so it will not be.  
  
  
  
"Gaffer! Gaffer!" Sam was running down the path to his small house. It was night, but he wasn't even the least bit tired. In fact, he was more awake than ever. He couldn't believe it! It was a beautiful night, the stars shone brightly in the sky, and the moon was larger than it had been in the Shire for a decade.  
  
But Samwise Gamgee, gardener extraordinaire, did not notice any of this.   
  
He was just trying his hardest to get home, so he could tell the good news to gaffer and his mother. He just couldn't believe that after all of these years, that it had finally happened: That all his wildest dreams had come true in just one fateful night.  
  
As he rounded the corner to his street, he thought that he could see his ol' gaffer sitting on the porch, smoking the pipe Sam had made him, with light purple smoke surrounding him.   
  
Sam paused in his sprinting, and gasped in realization. His family… If he agreed to this, he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with them; he wouldn't be able to see them as much. * What should I do? I love my family, and I want to spend as much time as possible with them, but…* But this was a great opportunity, one that he wasn't sure he could give up, just to spend more time with his family…   
  
Realizing he was in the middle of the road staring at nothing, we walked on slowly. He didn't quite know what to do now. When Frodo had first asked him, he was so excited he had said yes right away, but now he might have to go back on his word, and hurt Mr. Frodo's feelings if his family made it too hard for him to go… Now, he wished he hadn't come home at all…  
  
"My dear boy, I could hear you from all the way over Bowhill! What's got you so excited m'lad? Find a new type of plant didja, now? Well, I remember the first time I found …" His gaffer had started even before he reached the door of the hobbit-hole. His gaffer loved to talk, and as much as he usually loved hearing his old tales, now was not one of those times. However, he didn't know where to begin, so he was grateful gaffer was talking to give him time to think. "…Bet they could hear you across the Brandywine and into Bree! What is it, m'lad?"  
  
Sam, still a little wary, open, then closed, then opened his mouth again, before managing a small squeak and the words, "I have something to te-tell you Gaffer…" He was about to give the biggest news of his life, he just hoped that his Gaffer could understand. "I have something to tell you, but…it's hard… I was so excited about it a minute ago, but now…  
  
"I know you were excited, I could here you… what is it? Is something wrong? Your not in trouble, are ya, m'lad? If'n you are, I'm sure I could do a- somethin' 'bout that!" His gaffer looked concerned and hostile at the same time, it wasn't a promising combination.  
  
"No! I'm not at all in trouble, Gaf… I just have some good-bad news." He said in a rush, leading the old hobbit back to his chair.  
  
When his gaffer sat down he said with a sigh, "That's good m'boy. I just want you to be all safe'n'sound, y'hear? Good'n'bad news tis the only kind of news there be! If it's good new for you, It'm pro'lly bad news for some other body, don'tcha know?"  
  
"I do know Gaf, I do. That's all part of what you been teachin' me all of my life! That's why it's so… hard… for me to tell-no, ask you this."  
  
Sam took a deep breath and told his gaffer everything; "Gaffer, well you see I was just trimmin' the ol' hedge up at Bagend, y'know, and Mr. Frodo was readin' in the corner of his garden. By the rose patch. And well, just as I was finishing up, he calls me over to him, and such. '"Oh, Samwise, could you come over for a moment?"' he says, an' so of course I go over to him. And so, he invites me to join his little picnic on the ground, and of course I try to refuse, but you know Mr. Frodo. He insisted that I did, so I did… And so there was pie…"   
  
Sam soon realized he was rambling, by the look on his gaffer's face, and slowed his roll. "And to make a long story short… He asked me to be his…his personal servant, sir."  
  
Gaffer just stared at his grandson for a moment. He may be a simple sort, but he knew what this meant. It was every underling's dream, to become the personal servant of a master. To be able to live in the fancy hobbit hole with their masters, being cook, maid, butler, and servant to his or her every need, but also sharing in the finer things. Such as, food, clean bathrooms with large tubs, and the warmth of a well built hole.  
  
Now he could see why young Sam was worried about telling him; Being a personal servant had it's prices, too. The hobbit who became servant hardly had time for anything else. Family, friends, personal pleasure, unless the master will it so otherwise, were almost cut out. It might be between months before they saw the lad again.  
  
But…but something told him, this master of Bagend would be different. He had known master Frodo even before Samwise had met him. The lad was from across the river, and was always a little off on most things, but a nice sort. He didn't seem one to keep his Sam away from him longer than proper. Sam would visit them, and his life would be better. Who was he to hold him from that? He smiled at Sam.  
  
"Well, that's wuner'ful m'lad. Looks like you be right liked up at old Bagend, aye? Am I right in saying that we'll be seein' you more than once a year? 'Cause you know your mum'll be right upset if not!"  
  
"Oh, of course, Gaf! Me and Mister Frodo got it all worked out!" Sam said, starting to grin himself, "He said I can come down any time I want. As I see it, I can come back at least twice a week! You see mister Frodo says all he wants is a little help around the hole, but I know diff'ntly. Ever since old mister Bilbo left, he's had that big place all to himself, and I know it's got to be hard for him to keep up with on his lonesome. And he's not a messy sort is he? It'll just be cooking, and dusting, and gardening as usual. I do that stuff here anyway!"  
  
"Yes, that you do m'lad. I'm happy for you. I know how well you and Frodo get along. Now, go along and tell your mother and brothers. Ham will be green, his younger brother getting' the job of a personal before him! You'll see!" He watched as Sam scurried down the hole, smiling like a lunatic, and grinned to himself.  
  
He was happy for Sam really. *Sam always loved ol' Bagend, even when it twas master Bilbo's. Now that young Frodo has it, his love aint changed much, neither. He's also always loved that Frodo, himself.* Gaffer had always found Sam and Frodo's friendship a bit… well, odd. An upper class hobbit, that close to a younger, lower class hobbit was almost unheard of! It just didn't happen!  
  
Sam had always been a nice young hobbit. Sticking to his rules and obeying his elders, every one in Hobbiton thought his quaint little ways were adorable, especially his adorable voice.   
  
Then he met young Frodo and was enthralled.   
  
Even as a youngster, Frodo had been tall, blue eyed, and extremely skinny for a hobbit. Sam was always short and stocky, and never had been around anyone any different. He took to following Frodo around the place, and Frodo, who had just moved across the river and had no friends, did not discourage him. Soon the two were inseparable. Tied at the hip, where one was the other was not far behind. Everyone always thought the friendship would dissipate with age, because of their social statuses, but neither boy would allow that! The bond between them just got stronger and stronger, and even when Sam started to work for Frodo, they never separated.   
  
He guessed this whole servant thing was meant to be.  
  
Sam was happy, and that was all that mattered to him. * I hope meh lil' Sammy will get what he wants. And it seems that he has, if'n what meh lil' Sam wants is a life with the strange master of Bagend…*  
  
~^~^~^~^^^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^/\~~^~^~^/\^~^~^~^  
  
(mountains)  
  
Sam was in his room. His teary eyed mom had shooed him off to pack. She was happy, but kept repeating that 'her Sam was growing up' and how much she would miss him. It was driving him insane.  
  
He didn't quite know what to pack. He didn't know what mister Frodo would have, and if he would need the things he brought, or was he to be provided for *totally* by mister Frodo.  
  
Mister Frodo. Frodo. His MASTER. His best friend was now to be his keeper and master. It wasn't like he hadn't been keeping care of Frodo (he only called him Frodo in his head, of course) for years now. But would he have to call him master? That would be a bit odd. *No. I don't think I will… Frodo doesn't even like me callin' him 'mister' when we're not in public. Even *in* public he doesn't *like it,* but lets it pass for my appearances. Never caring a bit about his own reputation. This is going to be wonderful.*  
  
Sam looked down at his clothes. He had his best clothes for going down to market, visiting, and pubs with Frodo, so as not to embarrass him by having a scruffy looking servant. He had his every day wear, for work around the house and leisure time. They were a little worse for the wear, but he would see that he or his mother fixing them. And when the extra money came in (a.n.~ personal servants get paid more) he would go into town and but new things. He also had his gardening and hard work clothes, scruffy, but they were supposed to be.  
  
Next he gathered his favorite blanket (couldn't sleep without it,) all the books he owned (mostly given to him by Frodo,) his letters and reminders of family, and his fishing pole. He shoved a few more odd things in his sack and case, then ran downstairs to get his favorite frying pan. He figured if he needed anything else he could always come back and get it.  
  
Come back. It sounded so odd to talking of his house as a place to come and visit. But, truth be told, Bagend had always been more of a home to him. He knew the place almost as well as Frodo did himself! This was going to be wonderful. He just knew it.  
  
As he lay in his bed, eager to go to sleep so he could wake up and spend his first day as a resident of Bagend, he thought of all the time he spent with Frodo. All the long hours they had spent together talking, playing, or just being together just seemed to melt together in to one big puddle of warmth. As he lay there, dreaming of his Frodo's smiling face, he wondered if it would be even better now that they would be living together.   
  
His last thought before sleep was, *Yes, yes. I believe it will.* Little did he know just how good it would get.   
  
TBC….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~?~~~?~~~?~?~~:~~~~::~~:~:~~:"~  
  
-o.o- hey yall! This is my first Lotr fic eva! YAYNESS! I hope you all like it. I sorry about the delay on the other stories tho. Ive been working on this one, and skool, and we got a new comp. Its been givin me a hard tym with the internet. But the good thing about that is that I haven't been to busy *reading* fanfics to write! Lol  
  
If your new to me, read my 2 other fanfics "Restricted Zones' which is a ranma/Inuyasha yaoi crossover and 'Bored' which is a Harry/Ron Harry/Draco HP yaoi fanfic -o.o-  
  
I think im going to do a invader zim yaoi or a trigun, or maybe kenshin or even ranma/maison ikoku! Oooh that sounds good! Whatdya think?  
  
Anyway I hope yall enjoyed it r&R please. I live in Ohio, so all flames will help our ice age go away faster. Thanks –o,o- .out. 


	2. Unpacking and Snacking

A Promising Occupation by Kami Count D -.-  
  
Chapter 2 Title: Unpacking and Snacking  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Shounen-ai Fluffiness, slight OOCiness -o.o-  
  
*I will never ever put a Mary Sue in my story! Any of them!*  
  
Chapter Summary: Sam moves in to Bagend, and has a long conversation with Frodo  
  
Pairing: Frodo/Sam  
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything, and so does whoever he sold the rite to. I make no money off of this, nor does any one else. Only the plot is mine. So ask before copying!  
  
Thoughts in *...*  
  
-.- I hope everone likes this chapter, because I'm really bad at writing first chapters, but I think after that they're ok! -o.o-  
  
A Promising Occupatiion: Unpacking and Snacking  
  
by KamiCountD  
  
Sam looked around him. Of course, he had seen this house, this very room many, many times before, but it all looked new today. Today just happened to be his first day living at Bagend. *Oh, joy! I have so much to start on! Blimey, where to begin?!*  
  
  
  
"Where to begin, where to begin...?" he muttered to himself distractedly.  
  
"How about by unpacking your things, Sam?" Frodo said from the doorway. He smiled to himself. Sam was so sweet when he was trying to do all things at once. It seemed the boy was constantly busy. A hobbit his age felt tired just looking at him!  
  
"Mr- Master Frodo! How long 'ave you been there? Is there somethin' you needed, sir?" Sam said, flushing a pink color, " I was just, er, putting my things away." Sam blushed more when he looked around to find all of his boxes unpacked. He was distracted just thinking of all the things he could do for his greatest friend and master. *And just being this close to that lovely garden, and its even lovlier owner is making me-* Sam shook his head, startled at where his own thoughts had gone.  
  
"Oh, I've been here long enough, Sam! You really ought to get going with that, when it's left undone it tends to... stay that way! Belive me, I've traveled enough to know!" Frodo thought fondly of his trips to Buckland to visit Merry, and most of the time, Pippin. Those two were as inseparable as he and Sam!  
  
  
  
"And what have I told you, hmm?" Sam was getting nervous. Frodo seemed strict. He never acted like this before... *What if he really thinks of us as master/servant now...*   
  
  
  
Then Frodo broke out into a wide friendly smile, uncrossed his arms and gave Sam a warm hug that lingered. "Never call me master, friend. Welcome to my home!" He gave Sam a slight kiss on the cheek, and Sam flushed red.  
  
"Thankee kindly, sir. Oh, I can't take it!" He took Frodo by the hand and spun him around, "I am so happy to be here!"  
  
Frodo collapsed, giggling, to the floor. "Oh Sam, I'm happy too! Here let me help you with your things." He leapt up and opened the first suitcase he saw, which was on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo! You don't have to do that! I am a servant after all. Even if I am your friend, you shouldn't have to do that!" He bustled Frodo out of the room. "Now you go read so I can finish and start on your dinner, sir! I won't be a minute. I'll fry you and me up some great fish, you know the ones we caught at the pond the other day! You have them in salt, right? Oh, and of course, some taters. Not be fish without taters, no sir!"  
  
Frodo left Sam to his unpacking and dinner planning, and went to his study with a small smile on his face. He was so glad Sam was here! He had always wanted to ask Sam to move in with him, as his personal servan, of course, but had never had the courage to ask.  
  
What if he had asked and Sam had said no? Or worse, it had alienated him from his friendship, leaving him with naught but a gardener, and down a friend? He shuddered at the very thought. However, when he finally did ask Sam, the answer he got was heartwarming to say the least.  
  
Sam had literally squealed, lifted Frodo into the air, and spun him around much as he had done moments ago. He was ecstatic at the thought of being so close to Frodo (and Frodo's garden) that he had said yes immediately, at least nine times! They had gone over a plan for about half an hour after that, and it fit them both very well...  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course! Yes, yes yes!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Calm down Sam!" Frodo giggled, happy and relieved to see Sam so happy about this idea, when it had been worrying him for *years* now. "We need to make a plan, I don't believe normal master/servant rules will fit us at all! Now, let's see..."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment, "First of all, I will NOT be monopolizing all your time like some other masters! I expect you to be home visiting at least once a week!"  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Once a week, now don't get me wrong, sir. I'd love to see my family that much, I'm sure! But I won't be able to accomplish much at that rate! You may not think so, but there's a lot to be a-doing 'round here! I'd be sweepin', sewin', cookin', choppin'wood, runnin'baths, gardenin', dustin', refillin' your ink and papers, runnin' down to the market to get food'n'supplies, and a lot more as it comes up! Not to mention the things I've got to do for meself, sir! Once a week is too much!" Sam ran out of breath.  
  
"All right, all right, Sam! Fine, every other week, and that's my final answer! Now, you'll of course be sleeping in the guest quarters, the biggest rooms, which, *ahem*, is about two rooms away from my hallway." Frodo hid a secret smile, knowing Sam would be upset about this, too.  
  
"But Mr. Frodo! I should rightly be staying in the servants rooms, not the guest rooms! It's just not proper!" Sam waved his hands in the air. *What is wrong with him? Maybe my gaffer is right!*  
  
"I know that's what the proper way to do it is, Sam, but when have I ever been proper?" Frodo gave Sam a smile. " Plus, I don't want you hovering everywhere, trying to do everything. I am quite capable of doing things for myself, and you'll just end up exhausting yourself, and what would I do then, hmm? Where would I be without my Sam?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, sir." Sam blushed a little. No one but his mother had ever called him "their" anything. And even then it was more like; "My little rascal" or "My little angel."  
  
Never "my Sam" in such a loving voice. *The voice of a true friend is Frodo's* Sam smiled at him.  
  
Frodo's face grew serious for a moment. "And lastly. You will never, ever, under any circumstances..." Sam grew worried. *What could it be? What is so important that he would say it like that? Oh, dear me. I hope I've never done it before!* "... call me 'master.' I can hardly deal with this 'Mr.' stuff, but master would be too much!" Frodo broke out into a wide smile, before, being as elegant as he could, jumping up and wresting Sam to the ground.  
  
Sitting on top of him, he pinned Sam's arms to his sides with his knees. "I want nothing to change between us, Sam. You are my friend, and I am yours. This whole thing is just so we can be... closer. I want you always near me, Sam, you're so dear to me." He looked down into Sam's eyes and smiled a secret smile, "I never want this to change." He slowly lent down, inches from Sam's face, and without any regret in his heart... proceeded to tickle Sam to death!  
  
"Oi!" Sam could have easily broken loose from Frodo's thin arms before, but had no reason to. Now, he was laughing to hard to do much of anything! "Oi! Stoppit, Frodo! HAHAHA! This is no fair! HAAHAAAHEEHEE! oh, You!" He finally managed to shove Frodo off of him, and jolted upwards, only to sit down again, breathless, on the couch.  
  
  
  
"You're an evil one, y'know that? Must be cracked, goin' on like that'" Sam mildly scolded Frodo, a small smile hovering just below the surface, but Frodo could see it in his eyes, "I have right to go back on our little deal y'know? Madhobbit, no good for servicin'!"  
  
"Oh, but Sam! You wouldn't leave me up here all alone to suffer in silence would you? A hobbit my age would surely die..." He fake swooned, landing with a thwump! on the couch next to Sam, "Surely you wouldn't!"  
  
"Come now, Mr. Frodo! You're naught but 50 years old, just 'round the bend I would say! Lookit me! I'm a ripe old 39, but you don't see me complainin'! You act as if You were Gaffer's age and I were nothin' but a tweenager!" Sam said, with a *hmph!* He was nothing like master Pippin.  
  
Frodo grinned, "Yes, Sam. You're right, and I do know you're in your late thweens, but I am getting older. Why, Bilbo, bless his heart, was off on his first journey right about now! Off fighting dragons and traveling with Dwarves, and here I sit."  
  
"Well, how about this, Frodo, after we get things around here a little settled, we'll go on a trip. An adventure of sorts. Go visit Bilbo in the Elven-Home, Rivendell. Won't that be nice, now?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sam! Really?" Frodo practically bounced out the door.  
  
"Yes, really!" Sam smiled at Frodo's excitement.  
  
"I'm glad your here with me Sam, here at the beginning of all things," he leaned over and gave Sam a hug, and a smile, friendly peck on the cheek, "Now, you hurry home, or we'll have your Gaffer up here, yelling about how late it's getting! I hope the like the news! I can't imagine you not being here, now."  
  
"Of course he will, Mr. Frodo! He thinks you're insane, but likes ya just the same!"  
  
He lifted Frodo up again, spun him around, and placed him softly on the couch, returning the small kiss on Frodo's forehead. "I'll be back, early tomorrow, with as much of my stuff as I can carry!"   
  
He scampered out of the room, leaving behind a dizzy and grinning Baggins, who thought the morn couldn't brake fast enough.  
  
*~END FLASHBACK~*  
  
Frodo snapped out of his semi-daze when Sam sauntered in with a bucket to announce his bath was drawn, "Mr. Frodo, sir. You're bath is ready, you can go in an' get started. I'm gonna go start, elevensies, now, and by the time your finished I should have it all done."  
  
Frodo blinked at him, still slightly out of it, then responded, "Thank you, Sam. I could use a nice, hot bath, and a good meal. I new this servant thing would have its perks! It couldn't just be having your annoying self around all the time!" Frodo smiled and got up, "Ah, the life of a hobbit!" and he sauntered off into the bathing room.  
  
Sam stood staring at Frodo's swaying form for a moment, then walked slowly into the kitchen. He had looked at Frodo's body before, of course. Who could resist? But no matter what, it always made him fell warm… *Oh, well... I need to get started on this food, or I'll not be finished before Frodo's back!*  
  
He stated to get the fish out of the salt cases and bring them over to the countertop. He de-scaled, gutted, and beheaded them, be fore covering them in flour and tossing them on the fryer and stovetop. While the fish were frying he started on the chips.  
  
As he peeled and chopped, the smell of potatoes reminded him of his childhood. As a child, Frodo had shreds Sam's affinity for fish'n'chips. Of course, as Frodo grew up, his ranking as a hobbit gave him more experiences, and he soon moved on to new favorite foods. His current was ice cream. They would spend all day out by the Brandywine eating, drinking, and being merry.  
  
Maybe they could do that today! *Frodo has been restless lately. A picnic would do him a world o' good!* Sam worked faster.  
  
By the end he had a big basket of fish and chips, salad, cheese, cordial, dried fruit, and Frodo's favorite, ice cream. They would have to eat the ice cream first if they didn't want it to melt…  
  
Frodo walked out of the backroom, fully clothed, toweling his hair dry. He had really needed that bath: relaxation time was not always at the forefront of his life, though it would seem to some.  
  
Though he was not a manual worker, the studies of the mind were just as tiring, and equally as rewarding. And that being said they were just as stressing. A nice long bath had really relaxed him and he was ready for anything-anything but the sight of Samwise Gamgee running around in his kitchen wearing a pink flower apron, packing a picnic basket.  
  
He was breathless, wordless, for a moment, before collapsing to the ground in a fit of giggles. "Oh, Sam! What are you *wearing?* I can't believe my eyes, you look so silly in that… that… dress!"  
  
"It's not a dress! It's an apron, and my sister gave it to me so, shove it! I don't make fun of your funny pants, so you don't fun of my dresses. APRONS! Hmph!" Sam was irritated. Here he was trying to plan a relaxing evening for his master, and all he could do was laugh about his clothes! "Now you sit down! I'm makin' us a fine picnic basket. It's a beautiful day, Mr. Frodo, and you spend way too much time, shut in here an' readin'! Time for some fresh air!"  
  
"Fine, Sam, *giggle,* that's fine *snort.*"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sam and Frodo lay on the soft ground by the Brandywine. They had eaten everything in the basket, and had spent most of the morning feeding each other ice cream. Then they decided to go for a short swim, a little reluctantly on Sam's part, but still. They had stayed in the shallows, and wrestled, tickled, tagged, and dunked until late in the evening.  
  
When they finally got out of the water and had dried them selves off, they flopped themselves onto the blanket, and Frodo pilled out a well worn Elvish book, and began to read. Next time he looked up the sun was beginning to fade into a pink, orange, and purple horizon, and thousands of tiny stars showed their faces, waiting for the moon to rise.  
  
"…and he sailed off. Never again to look upon the face of evil, and all of his life, he wandered the living lands of Undujinilin. The End. Wow, I haven't read this tale since we were little Sam. Now that you're here, we can do this sort of thing more often!" Frodo was laying on his back, head leant up against Sam's stomach. He was at such a peace right now, he couldn't even begin to move. Even as the sun sunk deeper and deeper, he couldn't bare the thought of rising from his position.  
  
"Yes, sir. That would be nice. Oh, Mr. Frodo. I am so glad I accepted this. I couldn't think of a better way to spend my days than by being with you. It's been a dream o' mine, for as far back as I can remember! When we get home, I'll put a few logs on and make you a strong cup o' tea, how's that sound?"  
  
"Yes, Sam. That does sound good, but only if you join me." He smiled at Sam.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Frodo. I will."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~  
  
TBC...  
  
-o.o- so whatya thinking? Ya like it, huh? I think it's the longest of all the chapters in any of my three stories! Around 2550 words and 8 pages! I hope you all like it! They talk a lot I know! I'm not doing a reviewer note this tym, my comp wont let me on the net, so I cant get into my filing cabinet and get the reviews!  
  
-o.o- life sux I kno-0.0-  
  
Next chapter: Visitors!  
  
Anyway, if you like harry potter, ranma, inuyasha, or just enjoy yaoi like me, read my other 2 srories, "Bored" and "Restricted Zones" by Kami Count D (if you want to search me on ff.net just type kami count)  
  
So whatya think. I m gonna do a harry/snape soon (fave Hp pairing) and possibly pirates of the carribean and static shock! OOH or a petshop of horrors (is where my name came from after all!)  
  
Ttfn   
  
D out  
  
Read and REVIEW please! All flames use on grill! All CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed! 


	3. Io sono prigioniera

Story Tiltle: Promising Occupation.  
  
Chapter title: Easola Prisionaro  
  
Summary: a bath and a getting to know each other  
  
Rating: Pg 13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the rings. Or its characters. Owned by J r r Tolkein Making no money off this.   
  
Pairing: Sam/Frodo  
  
Thoughts = /text/  
  
Letter= text  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, slight spoilers

Repost. Notepad sux. o.o  
  
Sploosh! /Ah, there we go; all done./ Sam had just spent an half an hour filling a tup with water for Frodo's bath. It was tiring work for sure, but he wanted it to be perfect, not only was it his first time as a personal servant drawing his bath (he had done it many times as a friend,) but Frodo was going to let him help wash his back. It was a great sign of friendship and trust and Samwise was not about to pass it up.  
  
He lit the fire under the tub to warm it and went to fetch the salts and oils from in the cabin near the basin. Frodo's bath was an extravigant room, indeed. It had a pale beige-ish color, with a maroon outlining at the bottom. The place even had a working sink, that water could be pumped out a underground spring. There were glowing candles everywhere, and the walls had serene paintings that put you in the mind of Elves all around.  
  
As he stirred the water, Sam thought about the day he'd had. Swimming, laughing, picnicking, ice cream -feeding, and cuddling were just some of the wonderful things he had done with his dear Frodo today, loving every moment. He had never been partial to water, but with Frodo from Buckland around, how could he resist? /That Madhobbit will be the death o' me some day, I'll reckon. Leastways I'll die happy./ Sam grinned at the thought.  
  
"Sam." said a soft voice from the doorway. Sam turned to find a smiling Mr. Frodo, waiting at the door, wearing naught but a towel. "Are you ready for me?" he asked softly. /God, yes! ...Samwise Gamgee! Now where'd that thought come from!?/ It was amazing to Sam how much his inner voice sounded like his gaffer! He looked back at Frodo, who was staring at him curiously.  
  
"Er, yes. Mr. Frodo. It's perfectly hot, nice and all for relaxin' a bit. Now why don't you come and get in while I run n' get your scrubin' brush. C'mon in and all comfy like." He walked out just in time to see Frodo drop his robe onto the floor and staep in slowly, all his curves on display. /What have I gotten myself into now?! As much as I enjoy Frodo's company, seeing him naked is almost too much for me. I didn't even think about him being naked when I said yes to giving him a bath!/ Sam shook his head at his own stupidity.  
  
On his return with the brush, Sam spotted a small note sitting on a old side table. He eyed it warily. /Should I read it? Wouldn't want to impose myself, oh no. Well... as his servant, I need to readit so I know where to put it. Yeah, that's it!/ Sam held up the letter and read:  
  
Dearest Frodo,  
  
Aw, let's face it! All formalities are lost on us anyway! How are you dear cousin? Buckland is great, wish you were here, blah, blah, blah. Well except for my aunt having a case of the flu, all is as it's always been. I hate it. What's a tweenager like myself supposed to do in Buckland Hall? Sit around and watch my father talk? I daresay you would feel the same couped up here all day! Oh, I know, you're too 'old' to feel that way, huh? Pff!  
  
Anyway, Pippin's over for a night or two, but we're still more bored than ever? What's a hobbit to do? Why, come and visit his favorite cousin, that's what! So be expecting us around midday on the 5th of the month, and be prepaed! We're growing hobbits. We need food and stimulation.  
  
Also, as gossip will tell, you've taken on Samwise Gamgee as a personal servanta day or two ago. Travels fast am I right? Well I hope this letter arives just as speedily! I'm glad you've finally asked him, I know you've been worried over it for years! I told you he would be naught but pleased to come live with his favorite 'master Frodo.' Ha! You guys are probably having loads of fun without us, you rascals! I won't have it!  
  
Pippin says hi, so do Mom and Pa.  
  
Your loving Cousin, (HAHAHAA)  
  
Merridoc Brandybuck (call me that and I'll kill you. Slowly.)  
  
And in Frodo's curly handwriting: Note to self. Warn Sam.  
  
Frodo must have forgotten, or not gotten around to it yet. The fifth? That was in three days! He had so much to do! But... first Mr. Frodo's bath. And what was that part about Frodo worrying over asking him to be servant for years? /Surely it's not been so long. He's just exagerating. Trust a Brandybuck to pull things out of shape!/  
  
Sam was a little flabbergasted.  
  
"Sam? Are you ok? You've been standing there at the doorway for a minute or two." Sam jumped and quickly hid the note in a back pocket of his slacks. He stared at Frodo. /When did I reach the door? I don't even remember walking.../ "Are you sure Sam, you look pale... maybe I should-" As Frodo started to raise out of the water Sam snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh, no, Mr. Frodo. You sit right back down." He walked forward and pushed him down by his shoulder. "I'm fine, just thinkin' is all. Though some may say I'm not up for that challenge!" He looked at Frodo's bare form, parts just visible in the opaque water. Sam felt heat rush to his pointed ears and sighed. He had to get over this!  
  
He sat downin a wicker chair and lathered up the brush with soap and oils and started to slowly rub it down his masters back, earning him a moan and sigh for his troubles. He blushed once more. /Good thing Frodo can't see me!/ he thought, running his spare hand through his hair.  
  
He made his way down to the small of his back, and by then Frodo was practically shivering in delight! It was a soothing sight truth be told. "Samwise, you are too good to this old hobbit! Oh, what would I do without my Sam...?" Though his voice was a little slurred in relaxation, the words touched his heart; he was glad to bring this hobbit happiness, when he seemed to have so little.  
  
The candles flickered on happily, and the small, warming fire beneath the basin started to burn low. Saw had scrubbed almost every part of Frodo's body, gently and lovingly., anf Frodo's eyes were half closed. He sighed happily. Sam dropped the brush into the water and grabbed a handful of soap. Rubbing in between his fingers, he grabbed hold of Frodo's curly, dark tresses of hair and rubbed it softly. He let out yet another pleasured moan.  
  
Sam took his time and got every bit of scalp, and over the tip of his ears in a soft massage. Frodo was writhing by now. "Sam!" he gasped, Where did you ever learn to do that with your hands? You're killing me! Certainly gaffer didn't teach you this!" He looked like he was about to faint. Sam guffawed.  
  
"Oh, no, Frodo! I guess I've just always been good with me hands, if I do say so. How else would I make that lovely garden of your grow, eh? You've got to be right gentle, or it'll die faster'n a fish on the land. I remember once my gaffer told me, when I was young, o' course, that I..." Frodo listened to Sam's soft voice and smiled. He love to listen to Sam talk. He had such a quaint voice, it was amazing! Sam hadn't even noticed, but he had call him 'Frodo' instead of 'Mr. Frodo' as he liked to say. Frodo's smile widened.  
  
"...and she shat on a tea kettle! Can you believe it?! Frodo?" Sam looked down at Frodo, who was lost in his thoughts. "Isn't that amazing?"  
  
"What? Oh, yes, Sam. Quite."  
  
Sam looked at him mock scoldingly and poured a bucket of water ober his head. "Silly. You weren't even listening! Gratitude for ya, huh?" Sam wondered if he should bring the letter up. What if he get's mad at me for reading it!?/  
  
"Hey!" Frodo sputtered, wiping the water out of his eyes. "I did nothing to warrant abuse! I can't help it if you like to ramble on!" Sam could see the smile in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I never! One would think you've been ignoring me for years... You have! I can't believe you, Mr. Frodo!" Sam laughed uncontrollably 'til he fell of the small chair and onto the ground, practically weeping. "You are impossible!"  
  
"Oh, Sam..." Frodo said holding his belly in laughter and standing. "I'm so glad your here with me! You make me so happy, all of the time! I just don't know what to do with myself! I heaven't felt this way since I was a child... even before the loss of my parents."  
  
Sam blushed, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around Frodo's slender frame. "Well, I'll be here for you, no doubting that, Mr. Frodo!" Frodo stepped out of the basin and walked to the middle of the room where he could dry off with more space. Sam stared on. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. Frodo's round cheeks poke out slightly from underneath the towel. His hair was damp and dark with wet. Eyes half lidded in sleepiness, and full lips drawn into a small smile. He seemed to almost glow in front of Sam.  
  
"Mr. Frodo. You are so beautiful... I'm near speechless."  
  
Frodo looked at Sam and blushed a deep crimson. He had never had anyone call him beautiful before; He had always been seen as odd looking at best. Tall, gangly as a child as he was now, he was the exact opposite of what a hobbit's features were usually. Even Sam said so once in a while. He put that down as to why he could never find a companion. He had watched other hobbits his age go and make families or find loves of their own, and he could not say he didn't sometimes feel a pang of jealousy.  
  
"Thank you, Sam."   
  
At one point he had even been called the most wanted bachelor in the Shire, but as time passed, he felt no real call to be with the women of his generation. Nor the men. In fact, the only person he could really see spending the rest of his life with would be-  
  
"You'l catch a cold, Mr. Frodo! Let's got get you some nice sleep clothes and all tucked in!" Sam led him down the hall and into his bedroom. "Now your clothes are all set out. I'll go make you some tea while you dress, so by the time I get back you should be all ready for bed!" Sam shuffled off into the kitchens and Frodo chuckled. How I love that hobbit./  
  
Frodo stripped out of his robe/towel and was bending over to put on his bed clothes when the door flew open. "Mr. Frodo I forgot to ask-" Sam stopped mid-sentence. There was Frodo, bare as a baby, bent over, and looking up at him. /Oh, my dear God./ Sam couldn't even finish, he was so shocked (and in awe.) Finally, he babbled out, "S-sorry, Mr. Frodo! I wasn't thinking. I should've knocked. It's all my fault, I did tell you to change. I just wanted to ask what kind of tea you wanted. I just-"  
  
Frodo straightened and hastily pulled his robe back on. "Sam, it's ok. Rosemary tea, please, thank you." Frodo gave Sam a reassuring smile. Sam wobbled back out the door, still half in a daze. Frodo took this time to blush deeper than he'd ever blushed before. /Oh my, that was... different! Indeed!/  
  
Sam came back, blush firmly in place, and handed Frodo his tea. "Here ye' go Mr. Frodo. I put extra milk in it, just like you like. Oh, by the way," Sam took a deep breath before taking the plunge, "I happened on a note o' your earlier. About your cousins? I didn't mean to intrude, it was lying around so I put it away in your drawers."  
  
Frodo smiled. "You didn't intrude old friend. That letter completely slipped from my mind! I meant to tell you that Marry and Pippin were coming to visit in a couple of days. Three days I believe? Anyway, I need the larders stocked by then, you know them. We mind as well be feeding a whole army of men! We'll need cheese, wine, ale, bread, cakes, fish and chips, beef, mushroom, and all the fruits and vegetables we can find! I love my cousind, but they are insufferable some time!" They both laughed as Frodo slipped into bed.  
  
"Yes, I know. Believe me. I've met them!"  
  
"Yes but you've never spent a night at their houses! It's like a being in Bree on the Summer solstice!" Frodo smiled as Sam sat on the corner of the bed, causing it to sink a little. He smiled up at Sam, reaching a hand to tangle in his folden curls and sighed. He loved the feeling of the silken tresses falling softly in his palm. "Sam, I... I would like.."  
  
"What is it, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, a little worried over his friends change in demeanor.  
  
"I... I would love it if you would spend the night with me, friend." Frodo looked down, to embarassed to continue to look up at Sam. Sam was silent for a moment and the said, "But I live here. How could I not spend the night with you?" Frodo's head snapped up. /Could he really be so, so... innocent?/  
  
"No, no, Sam. 'Here' with me. Sleep with me tonight?" Frodo was glad of the dark, hiding his blush. He was so sure Sam would reject, call him disgusting, and leave his home for good. Sam was silent for a moment and Frodo was sure his worst nightmares ahd come true. /Oh, why, oh, why am I such an idiot!? Why can't I just keep my mouth shut! He surely hates me now!/  
  
"Of course, friend. I would like that very much." Sam sighed, "Let me just go get changed..." He left the room to a completely shocked Frodo, who didn't know quite what to do with himself. When Sam returned he hesitated just a moment before continuing on to the bed and curling up behind Frodo, resting an arm over his stomach.  
  
"Night, love." muttered Sam. Frodo oggled at Sam calling him 'love.' He blushed deeper and cuddled up to his Sam. He had never dreamed he could be so happy!  
  
"Night, Sam. Tomorrow's a big day." and with that they both wandered into the lands of dream, comforted in each others arms.  
  
TBC.........  
  
Thanx for reading my story. I'm trying to update more often. any coments welcome!   
  
Read Bored, Changes, and Restricted Zones also by me!  
  
D out. -o.o-


	4. Ruination

Title: Promising Occupation

Author: KamiCountD

Chapter Title: Ruination

Summary: Frodo and Sam start a new life, master and servant. Where will it lead?

Pairing: Frodo/Sam

Genre: Romance

Warnings: Yaoi, extreme fluff, OOCiness , fluff?

Note: Thoughts are shown in /text/

This story will be rated as pg 13 because of romantic situations. I don't believe just because it's slash/yaoi/shonen-ai it should be rated 'R', so it will not be.

-o.o- I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it. The chapter is short, but it was needed to connect the story line. I sure enjoyed writing it fot y'all! Review please, flame will be used to melt da sno.

Promisiing Occupation: Ruination

-o.o-

Laughter, and the giggling of the youngest Hobbit, could be heard clearly from the other room. Sam was in the kitchen. Alone. As much as they professed to enjoy him, Sam could never get the feeling that he didn't belong out of his mind. They were another class all together.

So he escaped, constantly saying h had to check on something, or bring in the next coarse. Marry and Pippin didn't notice, but he was sure he saw a look of disappointment on the face of his dearest friend, Frodo. He hated that look. With a passion. He continued stirring the batter for the cookies he was preparing, and sighed.

It was slightly less than a week since he had found he letter, and the week had been hectic. He had been run ragged preparing for Master Merry and Pippin's arrival, and even with the stalwart help of Frodo, they had barely managed to get it all done. Food, sweeping, washing, dusting: All of it, and they had fun. They had laughed and played their way through the hard work, and it seemed to go faster, even though sometimes they made an even worse mess.

He couldn't even begin to count the number of times Frodo had tackled him while mopping, or sweeping, rolling them around until they were filthy. Then they would both clean up the aforementioned mess, no matter how much he told Frodo he would do it alone.

The day they arrived had been like a wake. He had been having such a wonderful time with Frodo alone, and he knew things would change when the "Trouble Twins" arrived. And it was true. He no longer felt comfortable sleeping in his Master's bed when they were there. And it was showing in Frodo. He was missing his Sam.

The first thing the Terrible Two had done upon arriving was to throw down their bags and pounce on their suspecting host. Frodo had laughed, invited them to the living room, and they had immediately begun eating. That was two days ago. They had not stopped talking since. In that two days had been many dinners, brunches, lunches, trips to the lake to fish, reading in the hills by the house, talking, and playing. Now it was time for another meal, on another day.

Frodo had stopped eating long before them (he never was a big eater, a cause of concern for many of his closest friends and family) and contented himself with any and all news of the land of Bree and Brandybuck. He had always been interested in things like that.

"Sam! Sam? What are you doing in there?" It was Mr. Frodo, calling out to him. He knew that he wanted Sam in there to keep him situated in the immature wave that was his cousins. He may love them, but any Hobbit could only take so much. Giggles were heard.

"Yeah, Samwise! Come join us! Have a pint!" Called the raucous voice of Perriguin Took, as annoying as ever.

"Coming!" He hustled and bustled around, putting the first batch of already baked cookies into a basket and carried it out to the table. /Oh, joy./ The table was a disaster area. Different plates and cups spread the whole width, and many were spilled or crumbled, just waiting for someone to accidentally stick their clothes in. /This is gonna be murder to clean up. Frodo's lucky to have me./ He thought with an inward flourish. He would never brag out loud. He grinned to himself, taking his customary seat at the far end of the table near Pippin and setting out the basket. It was empty soon after.

Of course, he would have much rather sat near Frodo, but he was just the hired hand. Technically, he shouldn't even be there. But, since Mr. Frodo insisted, he took the lowest seat, after the youngest at the table. He was slightly embarrassed to be sitting underneath a tween, but what could he do? /Just you wait, in a week or so, those two'll be gone, and it'll all be the same. Just you wait, Samwise./

"So, Sam, how does it feel to be personal servant to our dearest cousin Frodo?" Pippin piped up. He was trying to get under his skin, but Sam knew how to deal with hobbits his age. "Surely, it's better then lowly gardener."

"Pippin!" Frodo shot his youngest cousin a severe stare. He was about to reprove him when Sam cut in.

"Aye, surely it is. Mr. Frodo here is a hobbit of high class, and knows how to treat his servants. Better then the likes of some I've seen, 'tis true." Pippin flushed and shut up; it was obvious that that comment referred to him. Frodo hid a secret smile behind his teacup.

Pippin, smarting at being called low class and rude, snapped out an order to Sam. "Well, isn't that your cookies burning I smell. Wouldn't want to be wasting any of Frodo's hard earned food, would we now. Why don't you hop along and get it."

Sam stood slowly, leveling Pippin with a cold stare. "Aye, we wouldn't want that at all. Seein' as I have so many classy masters to serve today." And he walked out. Pippin was gobsmacked. He had insulted him again! Merry was trying his hardest not to laugh. Sam, while older, always possessed a youth about him that even Merry could recognize. He had never quite gotten along well with the spoiled Pippin.

"Pip, give it a rest." He said, shaking his head fondly.

"What? T'was just some friendly conversation. S'not my fault if he's so sensitive!" He stuffed a slice of honey bread in his mouth.

The smiled slipped off Frodo's face. "Now, look here. You two are always welcomed in my home; you know this. But if you continue to antagonize my… help, I will have to ask you to go. Sam slaved over this house to get it ready for you, and he cooked this wonderful food, which you now eat without thanks. You should be ashamed, Pippin."

"Pippin looked down at his hands and blushed. "All right, all right. I'll be more… considerate." He looked back up and grinned, "So…tell us Frodo, what made you ask Sam?" He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning wider.

Frodo sputtered. "Pippin! That's none of your concern!" His cousins laughed at the blushing Hobbit, who scowled at them. "Really! I asked because I needed the help, and Sam has always been a great friend and assistant. And he lives near by so he can visit his family easier. That's it!"

"I'm sure," Merry piped in, "Perfectly innocent little Frodo!"

Sam, who had heard the conversation through the open door of the kitchen, walked in blushing with another basket of cookies. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, winked, grabbed another cookie each, and stood.

"Well, dear cousin, show us what you've been workin' on!" called Merry, roguishly winking again, and making his way towards Frodo's study. "In your last letter, you said you were working on a book like Bilbo. Come on, show us then. Pippinn scampered out after him.

Frodo just stood there a moment with a sigh. He gave a small smile to his dearest companion, and Sam grinned back in relief. He had almost been afraid that Frodo was forgetting him.

"Come, deares' cousin, let's keep your deares' cousins from destroyin' your study!" He grabbed frodo and linked arms with him. They walked down the hall to meet their fate.

-o.o-

It had only been two days, and Frodo already had a headache. As much as he loved his cousins, there was only so much a hobbit could take. The constant prattle and movement were a stark contrast to the slow and seemingly calm days he spent with Sam. The two were now rifling through his drawers and flipping through the rough draft of his first novel.

When he and Sam had arrived in the room, it was miraculously unharmed. He had been ecstatic that none of his tomes or his inks or his **furniture** had been destroyed. It must have taken a lot of self-control.

"Frodo, this is amazing! What is this… a comprised history of Dwarves? When did ya have time to do all this?" Merry flipped through the brown pages of the incomplete book, looking at his oldest cousin in awe.

"Well, it's not done yet…but it did take quite a while. All I had was old books and stories from Bilbo. I've never had the time or ambition to go out and find an actual Dwarf." Frodo shrugged, sitting down in his favorite armchair near the window. /You could always see Sam trimming the hedge from here./ He grinned to himself, and when he came to the other occupants on the room were looking at him as if he was insane.

"Frodo, I think you might need to lay down." Said Merry with a grin. He was sneakily glancing at the window, like he knew exactly what Frodo was thinking. He probably did, his cousins were like that. Frodo frowned at him and he started fumbling through drawers.

It took Frodo a minute, and with a silent trepidation, he realized. Inside the drawer Merry was happily looking in were his plans. The plans for the trip between him and Sam. The trip where he planned to get Sam alone. If Merry found them… but it was too late. He had reacted a second after the fact.

"Ah, what's this? Is our dearest cousin planning on a little adventure without us?" He read on, "And to see the elves? Surely not! It's below a Baggins to go on grand adventures, isn't it?" Pippin took the small note out of his hands. Frodo scowled and blushed… he had not talked to Sam about it yet, but he had been silently planning. He was lucky the full version was in his private quarters.

"Oh, ho, cousin! Now, of course, you were planning to invite us this visit, right?" Pippin read over the notes, "I want to go visit Bilbo, too! You're not gonna leave us out of it, are you, Frodo?" Frodo sighed, Pippin grinned, Merry smirked, and Sam, across the room, groaned.

"Fine. But don't say your big cousin never did anything for you!" Both Merry and Pippin pounced on him, cheering.

-o.o-

"Thank goodness, it's the end o' that!" Sam flopped down in the nearest chair to the fire. Frodo squeezed in beside him. After a whole week with Merry and Pippin, they were exhausted. Neither even wanted to think what the trip was going to be like.

Frodo had made them promise not to speak of it until the end of their visit, or they

couldn't come. They had kept their word, believe it or not. They had continued to go fishing, swim, go on picnics, read in the fields, wrestle, and eat like othing had ever happened. Even Sam had a good time, and had only gone home to visit twice, when the two of them became too much. Frodo definitely seemed happy for it. Sam thought a visit from his family, no matter how distant or annoying they were, was just what the lonely hobbit needed. Sam knew of his past.

"Well, we won't see them for another month, so you can relax Sam." Frodo said, smiling fondly at Sam's frustrated face.

"What's that, Mr. Frodo?" Frodo grinned and said nothing. "I love Masters Merry and Pippin!"

Chuckle. "Now, Sam. No need to pretend. I know they get to you. I'm sorry they're coming with us to Rivendel. I couldn't just turn them away. But I did make them promise to behave at least."

Sigh. "I know, Mr. Frodo, I know"

TBC…

-o.o-

Dontcha think should have a whole genre just for yaoi fics? Instead of just typing 'romance' we could click on 'slash' and get much faster results…

Anyway…

Oh yeah… cause, y'know, slash rox

Oooooooooooh, and I forgot!

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns everything, and so does whoever he sold the rite to. I make no money off of this, nor does any one else. Only the plot is mine. So ask before copying

-o.o- Back to reality. Thanx for reading! Its been waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long, I know. **Sigh** I think im going to erase my ranma/inuyasha story…its baaaaaaaad. How naïve was I? ne? So like, review and all… you know you want to…go on…do it.

Read all my other fics too! I will update them (except restricted zones…blah)

D


End file.
